criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 *Talk Page - Archive 2 *Talk Page - Archive 3 *Talk Page - Archive 4 ---- Chrismyles I don't mean to sound like a bully to this user, but we at least need to get him to create more organized articles. He just created individual articles for Anita Roycewood and Roger Roycewood, both of which were major messes. I've already cleaned them up, but I feel annoyed by how disorganized the articles he makes are and how the other users and I have to clean it up for him. Since you're an admin, maybe you can tell him that he needs to put some more effort in his articles. I've tried that before and it hasn't worked so far. Again, not trying to sound mean. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) : I am duly aware that I have no say in what edits go on in this wiki past what I edit myself, and that my edits can be edited to be the best representation of the show and of this wiki, but I agree with UnSub-Zero 100% on the issue of Chrismyles. I spent time writing an entire article, which Chrismyles repeated cleared, yet did not contribute any content to the article aside from sub-headings. I think it's cool that he wants to contribute, but I see it as particularly unfair that he wipes out peoples contributions completely instead of improving them or writing a better one. I'm not trying to be cruel, I just feel like this is a pressing issue because as I've seen, most other editors are concious of the fact that there are many editors on this wiki and that the wiki is a cohesive group, however Chrismyles appears to be working on his own agenda completely. I hope you don't see this as a rash accusation and do see if you think what we are saying has basis, thanks a lot if you read this! SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 03:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) how do i whach epasods how can i wach some epasods Spencer reid36 (talk) 16:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) AAARRRGGGHHH! I have HAD IT with Chrismyles! He just created a page about Russell Smith, the unsub of tonight's episode, and it's a COMPLETE, BARREN MESS AS USUAL! Please do something about this guy. And I apologize for the outburst. Like you said about yourself, I too have a thin patience with lousy users. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) how do i talk to spencer Zugzwang Ah, can't wait for the next episode, now that the summary's been released! But I've gotta ask: how do you know Maeve's stalker is actually the same person as The BAU Stalker? I researched the episode and didn't find anything to suggest that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) so if i make my self a viktom then said i whant spencer to stay with when the others are deling with the case so thats when i can talk to spencer. but how do i be come a tv cariter More Photos? I am fully aware that you're attending to your life and/or you're still in the process of finding photos and I respect that. Just thought I'd give a heads-up, just in case. *Maeve *Anita Roycewood *Roger Roycewood *Nathan Eades (the initial suspect in Through the Looking Glass) *Gina Sharp I'm just asking. Sorry about the trouble. And before you tell me to stop apologizing, I apologize for that too. I'm WAY too humble. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hooray, sounds good! Take your time. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Delete We have some smart-ass who created an article called Kirk B. R. Woller. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) can you be my frind birthdays what is jj, jason, rossi, and garcia's birthdays Questions: (I asked these to UnSub-Zero, thinking he was an admin -__-) One- who are the administrators of this Wiki? I know about you, but I was wondering if there were any more, since I was unable to figure out where admin are located on this Wiki. Second question- will there ever be room for more admin? Probably not a fair question, but I'm an avid fan with a wealth of time on my hands (and a significant amount of knowledge of the show and proper grammar, I think), and I'd just like to know if there would ever be an opportunity to contribute more to this. (P.S. Even if there's not, it'd be kind of cool to talk to you guys because you seem to be amazing people, just for doing this. I'll stop bothering you now, Zugzwang was very emotional and a good day to you! ) Oh and I just recently changed my username, if I'm unfamiliar; my prior username was Debbiroxursox. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 08:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I read the Wiki Rules and Help Pages two months ago when I joined, thanks for the suggestion. It was probably about two in the morning when I dropped you that message, and I really don't think I was very considerate or professional at all, for that I sincerely apologize. I really respect and admire all your efforts to make this Wiki as concise and correct as possible, and I just hope.i haven't made such a bad impression. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 20:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Helmuth Schmidt Was this guy even mentioned or referenced in Criminal Minds before? Or even at least an inspiration for one of the show's unsubs? 'Cause I don't remember anything about this guy... UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, I think I found something good. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) EAR-ONS Gender I don't know where else to put this. I was looking page about Orignal Night Stakler and under gender it says " presumed male". That shold be corected in "male". :Well, you never know. It could've been a female who did these crimes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I highly doubt it is possible that EAR-ONS was female, since female victims were raped and semen was found. :Still, you never know. There are assumptions that Jack the Ripper could be female. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes... maybe woman did that and planted semen obtained from some hobo.... and then forced man to call survivals and scares them in muffled male's voice, then strangled him and dumped him in ocean... Because male victaim's were boyfriends (or maybe girlfriends were the one who dumped her?)... But come on, be realistic. ::Realistic is what we're being: the investigators qualify the unsub in this case as "presumed male", exactly the same wording we're using. Being NO realistic would be to assume the unsub is "male", even before the investigators confirm it; we all know what's said of those who "assume"... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess you are right. But why are then Zodiac killer and Boston strangler listed as male instead of likely male or presumed male? I now there were witneses in Zodiac case and semen and male suspect in Boston strangler case, but there were also witneses, male suspect and semen in EAR-ONS case. DO SOMETHING! I've had ENOUGH of Chrismyles's shenanigans! Do something about it, please! Block him if you have to! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yesterday was about to do so, but wasn't completely sure if I wasn't overstepping my boundaries as an admin. Today, I've no doubts whatsoever thanks to his/her unbelievable insane behavior - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::So, you've blocked him/her. I feel bad, but he/she got what's coming. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Opening the article about last night M.E. and calling her the unsub was the final straw, so yes, blocked for 6 months (3 was too little, & I've to chose btw the options given → in case you're wondering) ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Hopefully the guy's learned his/her lesson by that period. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::That's what I'm hoping... that, or that he/she forgets all about this wiki! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:37, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::One thing's for sure: we don't have to worry about his/her shenanigans again. Hopefully. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) How do you find good quality images? 20:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Quality Images How do you get good quality images of criminals and other notable characters? That's one of the hardest things for me, because aside from watching the episode online and taking screencaps, I have no methods of finding pictures. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 01:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : Since if I don't have the HD recordings, what do you suggest that I do in order to get high quality screencaps?SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 22:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Question about Miranda Jakar? Shouldn't she be listed as profilic killer since she killed 17 people in more year span in multiple states without being arested? I fixed that. Return of Chrismyles? I don't know for sure, but I think Chrismyles might have returned again, in the form of Champs11. The Paul Westin article he/she created seems to have Chrismyles' handwriting all over it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode Info Alright. Sorry about that little mishap. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty then! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Help On Gideon Page I could use some help improving the Jason Gideon page. Compared to the other character pages this one is constantly lacking information. Any help will be appreciated...thank you. Trooper 797 (talk) 18:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) If you think it needs improvement you can make edits or additions as you deem necessary, you don't need an admin, it's a collaborative wiki! Hopefully I'm not misunderstamding the situation and speaking out of turn, but I think if you know what needs to be fixed you're able to fix it. Again, hope I'm not intruding on something here. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 18:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's correct. Trooper, add whatever you think is lacking, and other editor(s) will check it up and make corrections/additions if needed. Tip: check other main characters' articles to get a feel of the layout, so you do know where and how to complete it - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I know I don't need an admin but I am very good at typing up info, gramatically (which I probably spelled wrong anyway lol). I was just saying if you know anyone good with grammer and stuff like that they can kinda fix up what I write. That's all though...just not the best at grammer lol. Trooper 797 (talk) 18:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry. Just write anything you want to add, and myself or somebody else will check it out and correct it if needed. THIS is how this wiki, and any other wiki, works: somebody adds something, somebody else adds some more, and all along, everybody checks to make sure is written correctly/as better as possible - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) New Possible Category Hey Mvpl, been awhile, listen your probably busy but I have an idea about a new category but I need feedback before I go through with it. I've noticed it on other wikis and I personally think it would be a good idea, but then again Criminal Minds is not just any wiki. The idea is "Recurring Characters", I only ask because I've noticed that minor characters and recurring characters are mixed together. Then again this could disrupt the order of the characters this wiki has on other pages. Reply soon. Hito7187199 (talk) 19:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recurring Characters Ah, okay. Thanks for the heads-up! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) New member! Hello Wiki for Criminal Minds! I love the show but I really love (and not in a creepy way) reading about real crime and the people who commit them. I am a pretty good writer and I have made some minor edits and added a photo to one article. I hope this is ok with everyone. I enjoy contributing and will continue to do so if that's ok! Thanks again for the site. It's very cool. Jweidmann1 (talk) 06:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC)